Remember Something That I Never Forget
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Saat-saat sebelum Sora terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? RnR?


**REMEMBER SOMETHING THAT I NEVER FORGET**

Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura.

Chara; Sora n Riku

Rate: K

NO SHO-AI. JUST FRIENDSHIP.

Summary: Saat-saat sebelum Sora terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. . . sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

**ENJOY MY LIFE!**

Jika kau bertanya apa yang paling kuingat saat ini.

Tentu saja, aku sedang mengingat apapun tentangmu.

Mengingat rambut silvermu yang sebahu, yang bersinar diterpa sinar mentari.

Mengingat mata aqua mu yang lembut tiap kali kau memandangku.

Mengingat kokohnya tubuhmu, dan kehangatan tubuhmu saat memelukku.

Mengingat senyumanmu, yang tak kau tunjukkan pada orang lain selain diriku.

Mengingat setiap jengkal tubuhmu.

Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita sering sekali bermain di pulau kecil itu. Bersama Kairi, tentunya.

Kau ingat, saat aku bercerita padamu tentang alien yang akan menghancurkan Destiny Island?

Atau tentangku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang super hero pembela kebenaran?

Kau tahu itu tak masuk akal, tapi kau selalu mendengarkan aku dengan senyum lembutmu, seperti biasa.

Kau ingat saat kita berdua mencuri mangga dari pohon milik kakek yang pelit itu? Dia sangat marah, dan mengejar kita berdua yang berlari sambil tertawa. Saat ia hamper menangkapku, kau menggendongku agar aku tak tertinggal jauh darimu.

Atau saat kita berdua menyembunyikan sepatu sekolah milik Kairi dan ia tak ingin berbicara pada kita selama 1 minggu?

Uh, berbicara Kairi, ingatkah saat kita berdua berjanji untuk melupakan perasaan kita yang special terhadapnya? Karena kita tak ingin ada yang terluka, tentu saja. Dan kita berhasil melakukannya.

Saat kita berhasil menjebak seorang pencuri, dan polisi sangat berterima kasih untuk itu?

Saat kita bolos berdua, yang lagi-lagi membuat-tidak hanya Kairi, tapi orang tua dan guru-guru kita marah pada kita.

Saat kau mengusap lembut bibirku yang belepotan es krim.

Saat kita tidur bersama, entah itu di rumahku ataupun di rumahmu.

Dan yang paling penting. . .

Dengan janji kita bertiga, di pulau kecil itu. Tangan kita salin bergenggaman erat, seolah takut untuk melepaskannya.

Janji kita untuk selalu bersama. Selalu ada, dalam hal apapun. Janji untuk tidak pernah berpisah.

Dan aku yakin, kau bukanlah orang yang mengingkari janjimu.

Dengan keyakinan itu, dan janji kita, kuputuskan untuk mencarimu kemanapun.

Kuputuskan untuk menagih janji kita.

Akan kucari kemanapun dirimu, meski kau berada di dunia yang tak dapat aku singgahi. Aku akan menarikmu keluar.

Meskipun aku kehilangan ragaku, aku masih dapat menarikmu dengan jiwaku.

Tak ada waktu untuk menangis ataupun berdiam diri, aku bukanlah 'aku' yang dulu.

Apa pantas aku berharap kau kembali tanpa berusaha mencarimu?

Tidak. Maka aku berusaha untuk itu. Aku yakin, aku akan menemukanmu.

Kau pasti ingin kutemukan, bukan?

Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun, meski kematian adalah jawabannya.

Atau dengan menukarkan jiwaku dengan jiwamu.

Atau tertidur selama 1000 tahun lamanya.

Tertidur seperti ini adalah hal mudah untukku.

Aku hanya takut untuk melupakanmu, terlalu banyak hal yang telah aku lupakan. Aku tak ingin melupakan seseorang yang kucari karena tidur panjangku ini.

Tapi kini, saatnya aku terbangun telah tiba.

Dan aku tak lagi takut akan melupakanmu.

Lihat. . . sinar putih itu datang dan membungkusku, sama seperti saat ia membuatku tertidur.

Sudah saatnya aku kembali mencarimu.

Tunggu aku, Riku. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat yang sama, Roxas yang mendapati sinar putih membungkusnya, kini telah mengetahui takdir dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap rambatan cahaya yang menariknya, menyatukan tubuh dan jiwanya dengan tubuh dan jiwa lain yang selama ini terpisah. Ia tahu satu hal, ia disini, ia ada untuk melengkapi jiwa orang itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Looks like my summer vacation. . . is over."

**THE END.**

Gimana? Gimana? Apa lebih mirip sho-ai? Tapi ini friendship. . . :))

Minta kritik! Minta saran! Minta ripiuuuuu! XDDD


End file.
